


【梅林羅曼】If Only There Was Someone Out There Who Loved You

by oreooooo



Series: papermoon [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreooooo/pseuds/oreooooo
Summary: 哪裡都不對的角色介紹：羅馬尼．阿基曼，冷酷無情且外道的30路處男，兩個孩子的爸爸。梅林．安布羅修斯，莫得感情的大齡專業網騙，不進卡池但偶爾會在迦勒底遊蕩。李奧納多．達文西，迦裡唯一（比較）正常可靠的大人，性別男的美女秘書。時間點大概在第七特異點前期。
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Merlin | Caster
Series: papermoon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913563
Kudos: 12





	【梅林羅曼】If Only There Was Someone Out There Who Loved You

「說去泡咖啡怎麼這麼久啊達文西醬……」羅曼醫生在主控螢幕前，揉著自己的臉試圖保持清醒。深夜的管制室裡只有他跟另一位從者值班，其他職員稍早全被他趕回去休息了，但現在缺乏咖啡因和同伴的自己也在睡著的邊緣掙扎。不行，還不能睡，睡著了瑪修跟藤丸那裏就沒人守夜了–  
「久等啦羅曼君。」溫熱的馬克杯被放在他手邊，羅曼心懷感激地捧起來喝了一大口，感覺大腦正在重新啟動。  
「呼啊～活過來了。話說你怎麼很開心的樣子？該不會……剛剛那杯是你的什麼實驗品嗎?」  
「哈哈哈，很可惜，確實只是普通的咖啡而已喔。」美人從者笑著對他眨眨眼，「剛才在茶水間聽八卦耽擱了一下。他們在討論你幾歲才能脫離童貞，被我抓個正著。」  
「什麼啊那些傢伙﹗下班時間都給我去睡覺啊﹗」  
「別氣別氣，聊八卦有助於放鬆精神，而且大家關心你嘛～工作剩下的時間都在追網路偶像，未來真的能找到對象嗎。」  
「未來的事未來再說，現在我有魔法☆梅莉就夠了。」他又灌了一口咖啡，開始操作新的一次存在證明，「而且我根本不是處男好不好。」  
「生前的不算啦。」達文西湊過來輔助他，等程式開始跑動才意識到什麼，「你剛剛的意思，該不會–羅馬尼．阿基曼已經脫離處男了？」  
「對啊。說起來這根本不重要吧。」他邊隨口聊著邊檢查數據，冷不防被達文西用力抓住肩膀。  
「真的假的？是來到迦勒底前嗎？不對看你的表情是之後﹗跟誰？為什麼我不知道﹗」  
「因為那是我的隱私–」  
「快說﹗」  
「就，梅林啊。」  
空氣凝固了。  
羅曼感覺背後一寒，雖然看不見，但他很確定某個時間點的英雄王正邊吃零食邊看他的笑話，說不定還要點評幾句。  
陷入沉默的達文西，隔了幾秒後雙手握住他的肩膀，用『你這傻孩子竟然把自己賣了』的痛心眼神看著他。  
「羅馬尼，老實告訴我，迦勒底亞爐心的緊急預備魔力是這樣換來的嗎？」  
「才不是好嗎﹗交易內容是我的情緒跟夢什麼的，那傢伙的主食。」然後梅林基於確保食物品質，對他的生理和心理健康提出了建議要他放鬆，再然後就發生了上面的事。  
「好，那你確定自己是在清醒自願的情況下跟他睡的嗎？畢竟那可是個究極的騙子喔。」  
「什麼啊，你是我的監護人嗎李奧納多–好啦不要瞪我﹗好歹我有正常成年人的判斷力﹗是在雙方同意，沒有使用幻術、騙術或者詐欺勒索的情況下發生的，這樣可以了嗎？」  
「幸好～差點以為是『小處男慘遭失身』這種悲慘展開呢。」  
「別鬧了﹗而且我又不是真的處男﹗」

說起來，也就是上個特異點結束時的事而已。  
藤丸和瑪修平安無事的回來，聖杯也確實回收了。是個能比往常早一點收工安眠的夜晚，羅曼卻躺在床上翻來覆去。  
前幾天突發情況太多，為了能全程清醒的監控一切他用了太多藥物提神，導致現在他又累又茫又頭痛還死活睡不著。明明感覺自己累到快死了，卻又在即將成功入睡時不斷驚醒，眼前的景象在黑暗、冬木大火跟房間蒼白的天花板間來回閃動。身體狀況也不適合吃安眠藥，只能白白浪費時間躺著……是不是該找達文西還是某個醫療系從者幫忙弄昏他啊。  
一片花瓣輕飄飄的落到他臉上。  
羅曼沒有睜開眼睛，「你來做什麼。」  
「我餓了啊。」對方在他床邊坐下，「跟你們迦勒底合作有夠不值得。每天只有你們幾個人的夢能吃就算了，內容實在不怎麼樣也算了，等半天你竟然根本沒睡。是在惡意扣我薪水嗎，Dr.羅曼？」  
「我哪有空做這種無聊事。」羅曼忍不住坐起來對他翻白眼，「既然你來了，正好順便幫個忙直接催眠我。做得到吧？」  
「嗯……」梅林裝模作樣的思考幾秒，「這樣當然簡單也省事，但是不行。」  
「理由是？」  
「你精神太緊繃了，阿基曼。問題不解決你就算睡著也會自己驚醒。」夢魔湊過來點點他的眉心，他才意識到自己一直皺著眉，「這種劇烈變動的雷姆睡眠我可吃不下去呢。身為靠你做夢養活的幻想種，我要求更穩定的食物品質。也就是你，醫生，要改善一下心理健康。」  
是喔，講得好像人理燒卻他可以靠心理諮商解決掉一樣。  
「我知道、我知道﹗好歹這是我的本職工作。但身為醫生我能用的方法都用過了。」可惜網路偶像和藥物能紓解的壓力是有極限的，「倒是你有什麼方法嗎？幻術還是騙術之類的。」  
「那個已經……不，那個我要一直施術很麻煩還費魔。我推薦其他更直接的，生理上的紓壓方法。」  
「什麼？」  
「你應該也知道吧……畢竟是醫生。」  
「什麼方法啦。」  
「Sex啊，找個人上床然後睡一覺。讓你的腦內啡發揮一下作用。」  
「什……我是能找誰啊！迦勒底的員工就剩二十幾個，而且大家都忙的要死–」他慢慢意識到了什麼，「你不會要推薦你自己吧。」  
梅林對他張開雙手，「有何不可？我經驗豐富還長得好看，而且跟你也熟不用多解釋了。能找個知己知彼不用擔心的對象上床不是很好嗎？反正我們也互相討厭嘛，睡完就算了不用煩惱感情問題–」  
「好吧。」  
「欸？」  
「反正也沒別的辦法。要來就來吧。」而且聽對方一直找理由實在頭很痛。  
「哇喔，真乾脆。」梅林反而被他直接答應嚇了一跳，「那要不要我換個樣子？機會難得，滿足一下你不可告人的幻想如何？我不介意變成美女喔～當然也要你接受被女孩子–」  
「停﹗」羅曼馬上摀住對方的嘴。天啊，要是這傢伙現場變成魔法梅莉他的夢想就要毀了，「你直接來就好，不要亂做多餘的事。」  
「那好吧。」梅林握住他的手親了一下，表情突然變得溫柔，「今天其他事情就別想了，都交給我，嗯？可以嗎羅馬尼，就一個晚上？會讓你很舒服的。」  
後來……別再想了，再想下去感覺有點不妙。  
再想想今天晚上的事就感覺更不妙了。  
早知道就不答應那個渾蛋。  
羅曼嘆氣，有點挫敗的低頭靠在沐浴間的磁磚牆上，馬上被涼的一個哆嗦。  
房間沒開燈，踏出浴室的瞬間有清淡的花香從身邊傳來，然後他被一雙手臂抱住，在來得及抗議前被吻住嘴唇，跌跌撞撞的往床邊帶，最後兩個一起摔在床上。  
「有想我嗎？」梅林笑吟吟的看著他。  
「沒有，沒空。」羅曼抓下擦頭髮的毛巾拍在夢魔臉上，推開對方起身去翻床頭櫃。  
梅林原本還調戲了幾句要他別害羞，看見他拿出保險套跟潤滑液時一愣，然後輕輕吹了聲口哨，「小看你了，阿基曼。哪邊弄來的？」上次可還沒有這些存貨。  
「啊，畢竟我是醫療部門的負責人。」他示意對方坐到床邊，不太熟練地解開那件繁複的白袍，拉下褲子，咬開手上的鋁箔包裝，「迦勒底原本青壯年員工那麼多。環境封閉、娛樂又有限，想想這麼多人待在一起會怎樣打發時間吧。」這些東西被包含在迦勒底的員工福利裡（不包括藤丸和瑪修），可以自由取用。但在迦勒底人手短缺，一個人至少當成三人用的現在，已經很久沒有人到醫療部門拿這些東西了，搞得他去拿的時候還有點心虛。  
「這份工作比我想的有趣很多嘛。」梅林順手把玩著他的頭髮，紅褐色的髮絲在魔術師指間很快變乾，然後把人拉起來接吻。  
剛洗過澡的醫生除了四角褲只穿著一件T-shirt。他跨坐在梅林膝上跟對方脣齒交纏，很快感覺到那雙手溜進他衣服下襬，在他後頸到後腰間緩慢的揉捏愛撫。這有點太黏糊了，他忍不住皺眉想把人推開，「我剛在浴室準備過了，直接來就行。」  
「沒情調。」梅林一把脫掉他的上衣，讓他躺倒在床上，不著痕跡地從他手裡抽走了潤滑液，「上次怕你太累才簡單來，這次我們可以玩點不一樣的……」說著把他身上最後一塊布也扒了。  
上次他基本不記得過程，這次要清醒的跟梅林上床，老實說有點尷尬–還很羞恥，但的確很舒服。對方用唇舌和指尖一點點試探他，耳根、鎖骨、乳尖、腰腹，胡鬧許久才慢吞吞滑到兩腿之間。靈活的舌尖沿著柱身遊走，然後含住前端輕輕吸吮，微涼的雙手補上位置，撫弄根部與雙球，不知不覺間一路往後。很快羅曼就被前後夾攻，藏在身體裡的敏感點被熟稔的揉弄，在高潮邊緣被堵著不准射，直到他再也控制不住自己的聲音，梅林才鬆開他。  
「陛下，作為人類被好好碰觸的感覺怎麼樣？跟以前截然不同吧。」  
「……不要那樣叫我﹗你倒是要做快做別一直玩我啊﹗」  
他忍不住一腳蹬過去，被夢魔順手抓住腳踝放到腰間，接著整個人壓上來，一點一點往他裡面探，「唉呀，等急了嗎羅曼君。咬得很急呢。」  
羅曼直接往他肩膀一口咬下去，聽著對方的痛呼含糊地罵了幾句。  
身體被撐開的感覺很怪，不會痛，但是又漲又癢，強烈的觸感反而讓裡面沒被碰觸到的地方空洞麻木，像是缺了什麼。他深深吸氣乾脆不再思考，讓身體順從本能抱住對方。  
梅林相當熟練地摟住他的腰向上帶，還往他身下塞了顆枕頭讓他更輕鬆。  
終於進到底時兩個人都發出滿足的嘆息。他們額頭相抵著，呼吸交織，肢體交纏，很快四周的一切都變得模糊。恍惚間羅曼突然意識到，房間裡迴盪著他們動作的聲音、進出處的水聲、對方的低喘和他自己放肆的胡言亂語，後知後覺的摀住臉，整個人幾乎恥到蜷縮起來。  
俯視他的梅林笑了，稍微放緩速度去拉開他的手讓他放鬆，好像還說了什麼但他無暇顧及，只無意識反抓住對方的手，拼命撐起身去吻那張淡色的唇。  
即將高潮時他腦中一片空白，只模糊的感覺到梅林從自己身上退開，隨後下身落入一個濕熱緊窄的空間。等他回過神，看見梅林從他腿間抬起頭滿足的舔舔嘴角，才意識到剛剛發生了什麼。  
……這傢伙柔軟度也太好了吧。  
梅林又在他裡面蹭了幾下才緩緩撤出，處理完保險套又飛快地回到床上跟他靠在一起。  
原本羅曼想直接睡過去，發現他暫時沒打算離開後才若無其事地開口，「今天是怎麼回事啊你？感覺特別黏人。」  
「之後要忙起來了，離開前想跟你多相處一點，」梅林側躺著看他，還順手幫他把滑下來的被子蓋好，表情少見的柔和，「不喜歡嗎？」  
如果換個對象–任何不是梅林的人–這樣做的話，即使是他也會以為自己被深愛著。平常去騙那些女孩子時可以輕易得手，但這種雙方都心知肚明對方本性的情況，故作的溫柔體貼根本沒有必要。  
「馬馬虎虎吧。有點熱，而且你頭髮還纏在我身上。」他把那些虹色髮絲隨便抓成一把攏回對方耳後。兩個長頭髮的高個子男人要擠在一張單人床上，如果不是因為有愛，就是在自我折磨了。不巧他們兩個在這方面都天分卓越。  
「果然還是不會看氣氛啊羅曼君～在床上還這麼不解風情，連句好話都沒有。」梅林順著他的動作，笑嘻嘻地向後躺倒，「別說離開床就翻臉不認人了，我們還躺在同一張床上就這麼冷酷。剛剛還說愛我的不是嗎～」  
「沒說過。」而且我們明明互相討厭好嗎，「就算我真講出什麼甜言蜜語你也不會當真吧。」  
「嘛嘛，重點是那個感覺，就算知道是騙人的又怎樣？當下還是會很開心吧。」梅林閉上眼懶洋洋的伸展了一下，頓了頓輕聲補了一句，「再說，這樣子感覺很像人啊。」  
果然是這樣。  
梅林以前說不喜歡他是真不喜歡，小時候就會看著他生前事蹟的紀載嫌棄『這傢伙的人生有夠無聊』的那種。現在會這麼積極地跟他相處，八成是對他身為人類煩惱掙扎的樣子很感興趣，好奇這種模仿人類的生活吧。  
畢竟能體驗到人心，對他們這樣的存在來說，本身就是難以想像的奇蹟。  
也許還有其他各種理由，但那就不干羅曼的事了。  
說到底，雖然梅林是個專業騙子，羅曼也自認身上沒有東西值得對方勞心勞力的來騙。  
再說，他這輩子還沒來的及愛上什麼人過，如果梅林想深入模仿一次人類的感情經驗，他不介意花點時間跟對方玩一場扮家家酒。  
於是羅曼像個跟愛侶同睡的普通人一樣抱住對方，把臉埋進對方的脖頸間嗅著氣味，互相依偎著睡著了。  
這次他沒有作夢。


End file.
